In recent years, the sport of flying stunt kites has expanded rapidly. As exemplified by the inventor's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,762, such kites normally require two control strings which extend from a pair of control handles to bridles on the kite
Since the lengths of the two control strings should be substantially equal, it is desirable to have each string wound around a handle grip so that the grip can be rotated to lengthen or shorten the effective length of the control string as necessary. One inch dowels are effective grips in this regard. However, since the transverse cross section of a handle grip is inherently relatively small, it is tedious and inconvenient to wind the entire string around the grip at the conclusion of a flying session.
To expedite the task of winding up control strings, it has been previously proposed to form string-receiving notches in the ends of a handle grip, and to wind the string in a longitudinal direction in these notches. In another arrangement, both handles are connected to a rotatable member so they lie parallel to each other, and the string is wound either transversely or longitudinally around the handles and/or rotatable member. This arrangement requires the rotatable member which, as an extra element, can be lost or misplaced.
The present invention represents an improvement to kite string handles and winders. The handles themselves are coupled together to form a winding frame which is simple, convenient, and effective.